


Dancing among the trees

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), F/M, Girlfriends - Freeform, Watford (Simon Snow), wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: This time, Keris plans the date.
Relationships: Keris/Trixie (Simon Snow)
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Kudos: 1
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Dancing among the trees

**KERIS**

It was my turn to plan the date and I was very very nervous.

What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't want to be with me anymore? The date Trixie had planned had been wonderful and I was afraid it wouldn't live up in comparison. What if-

No. Deep breathe. Trixie was a wonderful girl and everything pointed to her liking me. We would have a good time.

Trixie loved dancing so I had decided to convert (temporarily) part of the woods into an open canopy made of branches and leaves. I had brought along music and some light snacks so we could dance, eat and have a good time.

It was Sunday and after lunch, I took Trixie's handled her to the spot in the woods. Her eyes widened as she took in my creation.

"Keris! It's beautiful!"

I smiled and looked at it. I was beautiful. Think wooden branches joined together to make the top of the gazebo while vines twisted downwards to form the walls. All this was surrounded by flowers and flickering lights.

"I'm glad you like it, "I said to her, "I was thinking we could dance,"

She smiled and nodded. I led her to the floor and soft music started playing as soon as we stepped there.

"Another spell?" she asked

"Yes,"

"You thought of everything, huh?"

I grinned, "Sure did,"

I placed a hand at her waist while one of hers ended up on my shoulder. At first, we danced in proper form but as time went by and the music changed, we started to make our own moves and dances. We laughed and giggled, spinning and dipping each other as we went.

We took a few snack breaks too. Once it was closer to curfew time, we finally agreed to stop.

I reversed the spell and we watched as all the branches and vines went back to their places.

"Impressive," murmured Trixie

I grinned, "I practiced a lot,"

"Aww," she said, "That's sweet,"

I blushed and thanked her.

This time, I was the one who walked her back to her room.

"Maybe we can make this a usual thing," she said, "There's not a lot to do here but this could be our weekly thing! Picnic and dance. A combo!"

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sound really great," I told her

Once we got back to her room, I smiled and cupped her face.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered, voice lowering on instinct

"Please," she whispered

I smiled and leaned in, our lips softly touching the other. The kiss sweet and short but still left me breathless.

"See you later," she said, eyes twinkling

"See you," I answered, squeezing her hand before letting go.

I smiled all the way back to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
